scourge's prophecy
by WEEGEE2345
Summary: the all powerful scourge is in a prophecy, will fulfill this prophecy and meet a love on the way


Scourge pov

I've been walking in this black void with my two biggest supporters, bone and brick. I've been in here since I was killed by firestar. I feel someone poking at my side. "What is it bone?" I asked wearily. "There someone here to see us." Replied brick. I got myself up and looked forward to a bluish gray cat in the light. "Scourge, bone, brick. It is time for another chance." The strange cat said. That cat seemed familiar somehow. Then memories flooded my head, of a bluish gray she cat that saved him from tigerpaw when he was a kit. "What do mean its time?" scourge retorted. "I am bluestar, the former leader of thunderclan. Come," bluestar said. "Follow her," I said to brick and bone. I followed her into the light where I saw many other cats turn their head to see us. Then I realized this must be starclan. We came to a halt and bluestar turned around to face us. "I appoint you with new duties you all shall become humans and fulfill a prophecy, you three will be sent to yokai academy." Bluestar instructed. "Wait, you mean you are going to turn us into twolegs send us there no questions asked?" bone asked. "Scourge it is time that you've earned your nine lives. You will keep your name and your history, but, you shall not mention your history unless of an important reason. You three will be teachers there." Bluestar said ignoring bones question.

Then everything went white and I saw a huge ginger tabby tom. I padded up to him and he turned his head. I recognize him; he's jaggedtooth, a shadow clan warrior that joined bloodclan after I killed tigerstar. "I, jaggedtooth give this life. This life will give you courage." He said before disappearing.

Then a gray tom with matted fur appeared, and I recognized him as boulder, another one of my supporters who later went to join shadow clan for a better life. "I, boulder give you this life. This life will give you justice." Boulder said before disappearing.

After a white shecat with reddish splotches appeared. Recognized her as my apprentice before a twoleg killed her. "I, blood shall give you this life consisting of mentoring." She said before she disappeared.

And then a black and white kittypet appeared, I immediately recognized him as my brother, socks. "I, socks shall give this life consisting of energy." He said.

And then two bluish gray she cats came. One was bluestar and the other one was my mate, mist. "I bluestar give you this life consisting of loyalty to what's right." Bluestar said calmly before disappearing "and I mist, shall give you this life consisting of love, you are going to need to use this in the future I see." She said.

A light gray shecat with a collar appeared I recognized her as my sister ruby. "I ruby shall give you this life consisting of compassion. "Ruby said before two more cats appeared.

I immediately recognized the plump gray shecat as my mother, quince. But the other ginger tom I don't recognize though. "I quince give you this life consisting of protection." She said before disappearing. Then it finally hit me. That cat was my father, Jake. I've only seen him once, before he disappeared. "I Jake shall appoint you this life consisting of notability, certainty, and faith" he said before everything went black once again.

Then out of nowhere I just find myself walking in a forest till I get to a clearing, and then I saw three cats sitting there staring off into space. They all have collars, kittypets probably. But they all look awfully familiar. There are two gray shecats and one black and white tom. And then it hit me, those aren't just kittypets they are my family. "Mama, socks, ruby, is that you?" I asked the three cats. "Yes it is, tiny I've missed you so much. And even ruby and socks miss you too. Why did you go?" the bigger shecat cried out. "I left because I was too afraid and weak. All the things that I've faced made me strong. But wait, what are you tree doing here?" I explained. "We have been sent here by starclan to help you on this new journey. We shall guide you as well as some other cats from starclan." Socks answered this time. "But I thought you and ruby hated me, you thought I was too small and weak." I answered back. "We did but when we saw you that one day as scourge, as leader of bloodclan you proved us wrong. This also inspired us to help you on this journey." Then all of a sudden I felt some one poking at my side, I opened my eyes to see brick hovering over me. I got myself up and remembered that I wasn't a cat anymore. "Come on lets go. Let's see how this academy is. With that I pushed myself out of the bus, I think that's what they call it, and looked forward to a forest and then some twoleg places farther ahead. When I tried going forward I almost tripped over myself. Man, got to get used to walking like this.

(Ten minutes later)

Hmmm I think I finally got the hang of walking on two legs. But then, I felt weight on my chest and I fell down. "What the hell!" I yelled surprised. I felt the weight come off and I got myself up to see a woman with blondish-orange like hair. "I'm so sorry I didn't recognize your scent." she told us. "Well, we are new teachers here can you show us where the main office is?" I asked. "Oh, um okay. By the way, my name is Shizuka Nekonome. What's yours?" she asked. "My name is scourge, this is bone, and she is brick." I responded. "Well let's get going before it's too late." She said sounding happier. "Right, let's go." I replied.

After about fifteen minutes later we all came to a clearing. There was a barrier around the clearing with twoleg places also enclosed inside the barrier. I opened my mouth to bring in all the scents. "Wow, there are many creatures in here I suppose." I said amazed by all the scents. Then I suddenly heard a voice behind me say, "yes, there are many different monsters here. I am Okuto Kotsubo, but just call me Mr. Kotsubo. You must be scourge, you are much smaller that I imagined." "Yes I am scourge, this is bone and brick." I said ignoring the comment about my size. "Oh, Ms. Nekonome, I will take it from here." he told her. "Okay." She replied happily heading off in a different direction. "Okay now, let's go to the headmaster's office." He said with a glint of uncertainty in his eyes. I just shrugged it off walked in his direction. But, for some reason I don't think this guy should be trusted.

Finally we arrived to this dark room with dim candles surrounding the room. Then a deep voice sounded throughout the dark room saying, "you may go now Mr. Kotsubo." He nodded his head, and backed out of the room. "Scourge, brick and bone, I suppose you already know why you are here." He said. But all I can see of him is his glittering white eyes in the darkness. I just nodded my head for him to go on. "You all, starting tomorrow will be the self defense instructor, survival guide and special combat instructor. I will send further more instructions later on. But for now, go back to the front gate, where Ms. Nekonome will guide you to your rooms.

Shizuka pov

Looks like it's just going to be another day of being a teacher, *sigh* oh well I guess I'm just gonna have to deal with it. I looked up at the bright sun. For some reason I feel like something special is going to happen today.

I wonder why today feels so special, I thought as I looked forward through the dark forest. But then, I smell something odd. Its smells like a human, but it can't be Tsukune. Then I hear footsteps lurking around. Then I turned in the direction it was coming from and leaped on the unsuspecting visitor. "What the hell!" I heard voice the sound of splintering of say. I got myself up to see three people in front of me. One was a woman with reddish hair with a red collar that had teeth through it. Then there was a taller man with black and white hair and with the same collar. And then in the middle was a kinda cute smaller guy with black hair and that collar. "I'm so sorry; I didn't recognize your scent." I said feeling embarrassed. "Well, we are new teachers here can you show us where the main office is?" the one with the black hair asked. "Oh, um okay. By the way, my name is Shizuka Nekonome. What's yours?" I stammered, still feeling embarrassed. "My name is scourge, this is bone, and she is brick." The black haired one answered pointing out the others. "Well let's get going before it's too late." I responded, happier that something new and special happened today. "Right, let's go." Scourge replied.

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Wow, there are many creatures in here I suppose." Scourge said sounding amazed. "Yes, there are many different monsters here. I am Okuto Kotsubo, but just call me Mr. Kotsubo. You must be scourge, you are much smaller that I imagined." "Yes I am scourge, this is bone and brick." Scourge explained. "Oh, Ms. Nekonome, I will take it from here." Mr. Kotsubo instructed. "okay." I replied trying to sound happy. Though, disappointed that I couldn't walk with him anymore. I just shrugged it off walked toward the homeroom classroom.


End file.
